The proposed work is designed to achieve two objectives: (1) Identification of the conditions under which perceived velocity may remain constant despite variations of viewing distance which affect angular velocity, i.e., the rate of retinal displacement. (2) Assessment of three models of the perception of velocity which may be applied to explain perceived constancy of velocity.